


Sold Into Love (Rewrite)

by Dominax_Ferrosi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Forbidden/Taboo Love, Homophobia, M/M, Roman Times, Yes I know that there was no homophobia in Ancient Rome but plot O.K.?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominax_Ferrosi/pseuds/Dominax_Ferrosi
Summary: Ancient Rome, AD 73.
Sean William McLoughlin is a scribe from the Celtic settlements of Hibernia, taken to Rome, to be sold to the highest bidder. With all the hunks around him on the platform, there seems to be no chance of being picked at all. But then, on a hot summer day in the month of Quintilis, who was to take a shine to him but the Dictator, known to his close friends as Marcus Fischbach. On that hot summer day, Jack was thrust into a world he never even thought was possible, with the most powerful man in the known world doting on him, and yet trying to defend him and his love from being public, at fate which all know results in public crucifixion. And from this hot summer day in the middle of the Forum until the end of his days, Jack would remember this day as definitive evidence that love can be bought.





	

Hi! So, let me give you a little disclaimer first.

 

  1. I am horrible at writing, so don't expect too much.
  2. I have commitment issues, so if there are long breaks between chapters, that's why.
  3. I am going to rewrite an old story of the same name, and once I have got to the end of the last chapter I updated on that fic, I will delete it from the website, but I will keep a copy on my computer and iPad(s) , just as a memento.
  4. I know that certain things I write will be wrong, like for example homosexuality was not taboo in Ancient Rome, but I hope to get most factual details right, except the ones I purposefully omit for story/plot progression.



 

So, now that I have laid all of my bad qualities down at your feet, I hope you will enjoy this story! Have a nice day/week/month/year/decade/century/millennia/googol!!


End file.
